Bain de minuit
by Angelyoru
Summary: Résumé : Un bain nocturne sous une chaleur ambiante. Deux hommes se font face et... Lisez la suite pour voir ce qui se passe ;3


Bain de minuit

Résumé : Un bain nocturne sous une chaleur ambiante. Deux hommes se font face et... Lisez la suite pour voir ce qui se passe ;3

Youhou~ c moi~ Angelyoru me voilà !

Bref ! Encore une fic et un deuxième Thorki ! J'adore ce couple X)

Disclaimer : Bon sinon les persos ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'histoire si~

Pour les fautes d'orthographes et autres j'ai fais de mon mieux mais bon la langue française et tout c compliquée XD

Warning: l'histoire fait un peu mention de sexe non consenti enfin vous verrez bien. Ce n'est pas non plus du viol parce que vraiment je déteste ça ! Mais je tenais à le préciser en début pour pas que vous soyez trop surpris voir dégoûter ! Au final vous verrez bien ;)

Sinon profiter bien de cette chaude histoire~ ;)

* * *

La lune était haute dans le ciel étoilé d'Asgard.

C'était une belle nuit, sans aucun nuage et sous une douce brise d'été.

Une nuit idéal pour un bain de minuit, se dit le Dieu du Tonnerre.

Thor se prélassait dans une immense salle d'eau, privilège de prince héritier d'Asgard. Nu et le corps trempé par une eau bienfaitrice qui détendait tout les muscles de son corps mit à rude épreuve dans un de ses nombreux périples.

Le blond et ses compagnons d'armes étaient encore une fois partis pour une nouvelle aventure, combattant et accomplissant leurs devoirs de gardien des Neuf Royaumes. Bien évidemment, ils étaient revenus victorieux avec juste pour le blond quelques égratignures sur son corps bronzé.

Thor et sa compagnie était ensuite rentrer sur Asgard, festoyé leurs victoires. L'alcool avait encore coulé à flot, sous les rires et les histoires de guerrier avec pour spectateur la foule d'Asgardien venus profiter de la présence du prince et de la fête.

Mais Thor n'était pas rester longtemps parmi les festivités. Non, il avait voulu être au calme et se détendre pour une fois. Loin du tumulte de la bruyante fête.

Et quoi de mieux qu'un bon bain de nuit pour avoir cet instant de calme.

Voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas prit. Plus depuis qu'_il_ n'était plus là...

Thor se sentit tout à coup nostalgique. Se souvenant des moments passer avec _lui_. Des moments passer ici même dans cette immense salle d'eau. Rien que Thor et _lui_. Mais il repensa surtout à cette nuit là où tout avait basculé pour lui et _l'autre_.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Thor ne fit pas attention à son environnement. Il n'entendit pas le léger tissu tombant au sol, ni le bruit de l'eau annonçant qu'une personne était entrée dans le grand bassin.

Il ne sortit de ses pensées que lorsqu'une légère brise ne le fit frissonner. C'est à cet instant, qu'il sentit la présence non loin de lui et qu'il se retourna brusquement, le bras déjà tendu pour appeler à lui Mjöllnir.

Mais Thor se figea en observant un instant l'homme devant lui. Car c'était bien un homme et pas n'importe quel homme.

C'était _lui_, encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs. Avec ses longs cheveux de jais, sa peau pâle comme du nacre, des muscles fin et ciselés, une stature haute et élégante. Et ce visage aux traits aussi fin qu'une œuvre d'art, aux lèvres fines mais appelant au plus fougueux des baisers et ses yeux verts envoûtants. Des yeux qui vous ensorcelaient d'un regard. Qui vous retenait prisonnier dans le plus profond des abysses.

Un véritable Dieu de la luxure et du péché.

Mais cet homme là n'était pas un Dieu tentateur, non.

C'était Loki, Dieu de la Malice et du Mensonge, du Chaos et de la Duperie. Mais surtout Loki, son frère d'âme et de cœur.

Thor resta un moment interdit face à cette vision irréel. N'osant faire de bruit ou même de bouger de peur que cette vision s'évapore comme un nuage de fumée.

Les deux hommes se faisant face, le silence était roi dans ce lieu de détente et de souvenirs plus ou moins heureux.

Silence que Loki brisa.

-Eh bien mon frère, sa voix de velours donna des frissons tout le long du corps du dieu blond. On ne dit même plus bonjour à son frère adoré ?

Thor plongea son regard bleu intense dans ceux émeraude de Loki et gronda.

-Que fais-tu ici ? Le dieu de la foudre fit un pas vers Loki.

-Même pas un câlin ? Continua taquin, le dieu de la fourberie.

-Loki... nouveau grondement du blond qui se précipita vers le ténébreux qui l'esquiva comme un serpent.

Thor perdit soudain l'équilibre, glissant sur le dallage du bassin et se retrouva tête la première sous l'eau. Le blond se redressa vite hors de l'eau, inspirant une grande bouffée d'air tout en recrachant l'eau qui s'était infiltrée dans ses poumons.

-Très élégant, fit la voix de velours derrière Thor.

L'Asgardien se retourna vers cette même voix et vit son frère tranquillement adossé sur le rebord du grand bassin. Les bras croisés et un léger sous moqueur aux lèvres. Thor gronda, mécontent d'être l'objet d'amusement de son frère.

Le blond tira ses longs cheveux trempés d'eau en arrière. Et observa, méfiant, son frère. Avec ses cheveux lourds d'eau qui chatouillaient légèrement ses épaules et ses joues, d'habitude si pâles, rosies par la chaleur. Son corps fin et élancé. Loki avait vraiment l'air d'une femme. Et heureusement que le Dieu malicieux devant lui, ne pouvait entendre ses pensées sous peine d'être transpercé de mille poignards.

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, à s'observer, le plus jeune Dieu adossé contre le rebord et le blond au milieu du bassin.

Thor ressentit une autre chaleur, autre que celui du lieu, le consumer en voyant ce corps offert à sa vue. Tant de souvenirs refirent surface dans son esprit rien qu'en voyant cet homme dans cet immense bassin d'eau. Des images lui parvenant d'un passé révolu et oublié, un passé pleins de regrets mais aussi remplis d'amour et de bonheur. Bien loin de son quotidien qui consistait à enchaîner les batailles, seul et rempli de chagrin.

-Pourquoi es-tu là Loki ? Fini par demande Thor dans un soupir.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de rendre une petite visite à mon cher frère ? Répondit de façon faussement innocente Loki.

-Pas quand tu es recherché comme criminelle par Asgard et Midgard. Dit durement le fils d'Odin.

-Et ? Loki releva un élégant sourcil. Tu ne m'arrêtes donc pas ?

Nouveau sourire narquois du dieu de la malice qui se déplaça fluidement dans l'eau chaude. Toujours éloigné du dieu blond pour marquer une certaine distance de sécurité. Loki aimait jouer avec les nerfs du fils d'Odin et celui-ci le savait parfaitement. Et même si il le savait, Thor ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher d'être hors de lui en présence de son frère. Mais aujourd'hui, Thor était plus blasé et fatigué qu'en colère et vengeur.

Les vapeurs commençaient d'ailleurs lentement à lui faire tourner la tête. La fatigue aidant. Et le corps ondulant et hypnotique de Loki qui lui tournait autour n'arrangeait pas les choses.

-Pas aujourd'hui mon frère. Fut la réponse du dieu de la foudre à la question de Loki.

Loki s'arrêta dans ses mouvements de nage. Étant devant le corps bronzé et musclé du blond. Le ténébreux dieu plissa ses yeux d'émeraude tout en fixant l'autre homme devant lui.

-Vraiment ? Demanda d'un ton curieux le dieu des mensonges.

Il était curieux mais aussi un peu déçu que Thor ne veuille pas jouer avec lui. Lui qui avait si hâte de revoir le blond et de le faire tourner en bourrique comme au bon vieux temps. Tant pis...

À la place, il observa tranquillement Thor se redresser et s'approcher lentement de lui. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, le blond le toisa un instant, puis leva lentement la main vers le visage serein de Loki, curieux face à son geste et à son silence.

Thor passa une main sur la joue pâle de son frère, il l'a caressa légèrement et Loki le laissa faire tout en appuyant sa joue contre la main calleuse. Appréciant quelque peu la douceur du geste plutôt inhabituel de son frère.

-Reste avec moi, Loki.

Déclara le Dieu de la Foudre tout en se baissant. Loki, trop prit par le geste tendre plus tôt, ne parvint pas à éviter les deux grands bras musclés qui entourèrent sa taille, et sans comprendre il se retrouva avec des lèvres avides sur les siennes. Loki perdit de sa superbe et ouvrit grand les yeux de surprises.

Il essaya de se dégager de l'emprise du blond tout en s'agitant dans ses bras musclés pour le faire céder. Il cassa le baiser, le souffle court et le regard noir diriger vers Thor.

-Que crois-tu faire, Thor ? Le questionna durement Loki, d'une voix froide. Lâche-moi.

Mais Thor ne concéda pas à l'ordre de son frère et resserra, au contraire, son étreinte autour du corps pâle.

La colère du plus jeune se fit plus forte.

-Que-! Thor poussa une soudaine exclamation puis s'écarta vivement de Loki.

Il regarda ses bras, ayant cette sensation de brûlure sur la peau. Puis reporta son regard sur son frère dont la peau était devenu d'un bleu nuit aux multiples scarifications typique des géants des glaces. Le regard rouge sang du jeune Jotun le transperçait de part en part. Il ne sût lire dans ce regard, et cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il n'arrivait plus à lire dans les yeux de son frère.

-Veux-tu toujours que je reste Thor ? Demanda hargneusement le Dieu de la Malice. Son beau visage reflétant une grimace de haine farouche.

L'Asgardien resta un moment interdit, était-ce un test de la part de son frère ? Son silence dut être une réponse pour le Jotun car Loki commença à sortir de l'eau.

Dans la panique de ne plus revoir son frère, Thor se précipita sur le jeune dieu et l'agrippa par le bras.

-Oui ! Le blond prit entre ses mains le visage bleu dans ses bras, faisant fit de la brûlure ressenti sur ses mains. Oui je veux que tu restes Loki.

Malgré, le passé, les trahisons, les non dits mais aussi les origines de Loki. Thor aimait toujours son frère, peut importe ses duperies et la couleur de sa peau. Loki était son frère, son confident de jeunesse, son autre moitié d'âme qui complétait la sienne. Et aussi son amant...

Mais le mot amant était bien trop fort et non approprié pour le désigner vu ce qu'il s'était passé longtemps avant.

En effet, il y a des centaines d'années de cela, lui et Loki s'étaient retrouvés dans ce même endroit. Par une nuit chaude comme celle-ci et sous les étoiles. Prenant un bain de minuit après une longue période de bataille éreintante mais victorieuse. Thor bourré par des litres d'Hydromel et Loki, ayant été forcé de subir les lubies de son frère, l'avait suivie afin que celui-ci ne meurt pas de noyade. Le dieu de la Malice n'avait put enlever cette idée de baignade nocturne de la tête de marteau qu'était Thor et avait dû participer au bain.

Une chose en entraînant une autre, lui et Loki s'étaient unis sous ce même ciel étoilé. Une nuit pleine d'une passion interdite qui fit regretter, par la suite, Thor d'avoir céder à la tentation et à ses pulsions.

Après cette nuit, Thor avait fait comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. L'enfouissant sous des tonnes d'alcools et de combats. Repoussant par la suite son frère rempli d'amertume.

-Te souviens-tu ? La voix de Loki le fit revenir au présent. Te souviens-tu de ce moment, dans ce même endroit où toi le grand et puissant Thor s'est enfui comme un lâche et m'est laissé après avoir prit mon corps comme le sale imbéciles Asgardien que tu était et es toujours ?!

La colère dans la voix de Loki était palpable et si les yeux de son frère pouvaient tuer, en plus d'envoûter, alors Thor serait mort dans la plus grande des souffrances.

Oui il se souvenait.

Se remémorant plus précisément de cette nuit. Il se souvenait du sang, des larmes de Loki et surtout de ses yeux remplis de trahisons qui l'avait transpercé de toute part. Il se souvenait être soûl et en perte totale du contrôle de son corps. Il se souvenait du corps si désirable de son jeune frère et de cette pulsion suivie par l'acte. Prenant sauvagement le corps du jeune sorcier, sans faire cas des états d'âmes de celui-ci.

Il se souvenait avoir été un monstre cette nuit là.

-Je suis désolé.

Loki cligna une fois des yeux de surprises sous cette phrase venant du dieu blond. Jamais Loki n'aurait cru entendre le fils d'Odin s'excuser devant lui.

-Je suis vraiment désolé. Reprit Thor, l'expression du visage envahit de chagrin. Cette nuit là, après t'avoir... il ne put finir cette phrase, les mots trop douloureux pour les dire. Après ça j'étais honteux et mortifier de ce que j'avais osé faire à mon petit frère. Te voir en larme et ton regard... J'ai voulu tout oublier de cette nuit où je me suis senti comme un monstre. Aimant d'un amour autre que fraternel son propre frère. Et le blessant de la plus cruelle des façons. J'ai abusé de toi... Je...

La gorge serrée et les larmes aux bords des yeux. Thor ne put continuer à parler sans risquer de verser des larmes de tristesses et de hontes de lui même. Ne pouvant plus que formuler ces derniers mots:

-Pardonne moi mon frère... Le regard bas, Thor ne pouvait plus supporter le poids du regard de son frère sur lui.

Loki l'observa attentivement, avalant difficilement les paroles de son frère. Tant d'années de chagrins, de mensonges à soi même et de non dit. Détruisant petit à petit la relation entre les deux frères jusqu'à finir par des trahisons et des combats entre les deux hommes.

Ces années de haine pour ce fils parfait. Ce même fils qui avait abusé de lui et de son corps avant de fuir comme un lâche comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Loki ne savait plus quoi en penser, ni ce qu'il devait faire. Car même si le blond, lui avait demander de lui pardonner. Loki n'avait pas envie de le faire, du moins pas aussi facilement. Car il n'avait jamais oublié et n'oublierais sans doute jamais ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit. Et puis il n'était pas le dieu du pardon ou même des idiots. Non, ce serait beaucoup trop facile de lui pardonner.

-Regret-tu ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ? Demanda froidement Loki.

Thor releva la tête qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir baisser et ancra ses yeux larmoyants dans ceux froid de son frère.

-Je regrette de m'être enfui. Thor déglutit difficilement sous le regard intense de l'autre. Je regrette de ne pas avoir su contrôler les sentiments que j'avais pour toi cette nuit là. De ne pas avoir bien fait les choses à l'époque et d'avoir abusé de toi... Mais je... je ne regrette pas ses sentiments que j'ai eu pour toi à l'époque... sentiments qui ne se sont jamais envolés...

La tristesse fit place à la détermination dans les yeux bleu océan. Une détermination plus familière pour le blond et qui fit légèrement flanché le masque de marbre que Loki s'était imposé.

Mais celui-ci se reprit vite et se détourna finalement du blond, échappant à sa poigne qui s'était fait légère au fil de la conversation.

Le dos tourné, Thor ne put que regarder avec tristesse son frère sortir du bain. Incapable de le retenir et n'en n'ayant pas le courage ni le droit.

Il l'observa reprendre sa peau blanche d'albâtre qu'il connaissait si bien puis se draper de sa magie, sécher et habiller de sa tenue de combat.

Le Dieu des mensonges s'arrêta dans sa marche, immobile et silencieux. À moitié plongé dans les ombres de la pièce seulement illuminée par les pâles rayons de la lune. Il ne tourna même pas la tête vers Thor lorsqu'il parla.

-Adieu Thor, fils d'Odin.

Et sur cette dernière phrase, Loki s'immisça dans les ombres et disparus de la vue de Thor et probablement aussi de la vie du blond. Le laissant seul au milieu des eaux sombres.

Le dieu de la foudre crut entendre son cœur se fendre en deux aux dernières paroles de son frère. La tristesse et la peine revinrent en force au travers de ses yeux. Un torrent sans non se déversa sur ses joues bien pâles maintenant.

Seul. Il était seul.

Le cœur brisé et en miette. Meurtri et plus seul que jamais. Thor ne pensa plus, laissant son corps exprimer toute sa tristesse à travers des larmes et des sanglots incontrôlés qui s'échappèrent de la barrière de ses lèvres. Des tremblements parcourraient son corps nu, des frissons du au froid ? Ou des tremblements du aux sanglots ? Aucune pensée rationnelle ne passa dans la tête du fils d'Odin.

Il était seul.

Seul avec ses larmes, ses plaintes, ses tremblements, son cœur meurtri et son amour à sens unique et monstrueux.

Jamais Thor n'avait ressenti autant de souffrance émotionnelle ou même physique. Aucune épreuve, aucun combat, le plus dure qui soit, n'aurait put le préparer à cette sensation d'être transpercé de toute part.

Le cœur serré, Thor sorti du grand bassin. Ne prenant même pas la peine de prendre une serviette ou même de s'habiller. Il parti de la salle rempli de souvenirs douloureux. Endroit qui fut spectateur d'un lien rompu à jamais.

Comme un corps sans âme, Thor marcha dans le long couloir menant à sa chambre. Ne faisant cas de sa nudité ou même de la fraîcheur du couloir. Heureusement que la salle des bains étaient proche de sa chambre et que le couloir était désert de monde. La fête battant toujours son plein de l'autre côté du Palais Royal.

Le dieu de la foudre passa le pas de sa porte, ne faisant pas attention au fait que la porte de sa chambre était grande ouverte.

Il ne reprit pieds avec la réalité que lorsqu'il découvrit une personne tranquillement assise sur son lit. Le menton posé élégamment sur une main dont le bras s'appuyait sur les jambes croisées.

La douleur, le chagrin et la tristesse disparurent instantanément en voyant cette personne fièrement installer sur son matelas.

-Tu es pathétique Thor, dit une voix rauque et familière. Donnant, par la même, des frissons au blond.

Celui-ci ne pouvait pas y croire, c'était un rêve ou une bien hallucination. Dans tout les cas, il ne se posa pas plus de questions et avec précipitation il alla vers l'homme, s'agenouilla devant lui et fébrilement comme n'osant toucher l'homme comme s'il allait s'évaporer. Il posa lentement sa main sur le genou replier. Une larme s'échappa encore d'un de ses yeux océans, ne croyant plus rêver.

Un doigt pâle récupéra le filament d'eau en une douce caresse sur la joue hâlée de Thor qui ferma les yeux sous la douceur du geste.

Il les rouvrit sous le soupir de l'autre homme qui plongea ses yeux émeraude dans ceux saphir du dieu de la foudre.

-Pathétique. Les yeux glaciale, le sorcier crocheta la mâchoire carré du blond tel un serpent serrant sa proie entre ses crocs venimeux. Il lécha la perle salée sur son doigt. Et moi seul causerai ta perte, mon frère.

Et sur ces dernières paroles, Loki plaqua violemment ses lèvres sur celles de Thor qui sous la surprise ouvrit la bouche. Permettant à la langue serpentine du dieu des mensonges de s'y faufiler.

Le baiser se fit longtemps sous la dominance du ténébreux sorcier avant que Thor ne se reprenne et ne s'y mette aussi. Il renversa Loki sur le lit, étouffant le son plaintif de celui-ci et le domina de toute sa masse musculaire.

Thor mit fin au baiser et s'attaqua plutôt au cou vierge de toutes marques. Il grignota et lécha la peau d'albâtre. Laissant des marques rouges ici et là sous les faibles gémissements de l'homme sous lui. Sans préavis, le blond glissa sa main sous le haut de Loki, caressant sa peau douce. Mais la barrière des vêtements ne put laisser à loisir Thor de plus explorer son amant, le faisant grogner de frustration. Loki comprit vite le problème de Thor et s'en amusa mais le réjoui tout aussi. Alors d'une pensée, tous les vêtements du Dieu de la Malice disparurent. Merci à la magie plus qu'efficace du sorcier.

Thor gronda d'ailleurs de contentement. Plus que ravie de pouvoir enfin profiter du corps dénudé de son amant.

Il en profita pour glisser une de ses mains sur la cuisse ferme, tandis que l'autre s'approchait dangereusement d'une zone très intime de l'anatomie du Jotun.

Mais ce n'était pas parce que Thor était bâti comme un dieu, ce qu'il était, et plus qu'entreprenant qu'il allait le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait de lui à sa guise.

Bien que la caresse était plus qu'agréable et que le ténébreux sorcier sentit à son tour une sorte de feu naître dans son bas ventre, tandis que la langue du blond marquait son cou. Lentement, elle titilla sa peau avant de remonter jusqu'au lobe délicat que Thor mordilla. Loki, sans même s'en rendre compte et s'abandonnant aux attentions un instant, laissant échapper un fin gémissement qui ravit Thor.

-Hmm...

Cette chaleur, cette peau si chaude collée à lui et cette langue qui le titillait étaient des appels à la luxure. Mais Loki ne pouvait pas pour autant le laisser faire et tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Il retourna la situation d'un coup de bassin, se plaçant sur les hanches du blond et appuyant volontairement ses fesses sur l'érection imposante du dieu de la foudre. Le mettant au supplice tout en tenant d'une poigne de fer les mains du blond au dessus de sa tête. C'était maintenant à lui de jouer avec le blond, se dit Loki tout en se léchant les lèvres, sensuellement.

Thor toisa Loki de sa position actuelle. Totalement soumis au plus jeune. Il observa le sourire malicieux et très sexy, il fallait avouer, de Loki qui le fixait. Les yeux dilater et le regard désireux qui parcourait le torse musclé et en sueur. Il pouvait voir les pectoraux de l'homme se gonflés sous sa respiration erratique, les deux pointes de chairs brunes pointés vers lui et plus qu'appétissantes que Loki s'empressa de lécher. Il suçota l'un des tétons, traçant un cercle autour avec sa langue avant de l'aspirer dans sa bouche. Avec une de ses mains il joua de ses doigts habiles avec l'autre pointe brune sous les gémissements de plus en plus fort du blond.

Le dieu de la Malice sourit en entendant la réaction que son simple coup de langue et de ses doigts agiles provoquèrent chez son cher frère.

\- Hm on dirait bien que j'ai trouvé l'un des points faible du puissant Thor. Sourit malicieusement Loki tout haussant un sourcil, amusé.

Mais le sadique dieu du chaos ne s'arrêta pas là et traça de ses lèvres, le long du torse musclé du blond jusqu'au fruit de tout les plaisirs. Il fixa un moment, fasciné, le sexe érigé. Large et épais. Long et imposant. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Thor était vraiment gâté par les dieux.

Et Loki allait se faire un plaisir de goûter cette friandise avec sa légendaire langue d'argent.

Mais tout d'abord, pourquoi ne pas faire languir ce cher Thor ?

D'un air joueur et sous le regard désireux et très attentif du blond. Loki abaissa ses lèvres à la base de l'érection, il l'effleura lentement de ses lèvres. Une caresse légère. Ses mains, ayant relâchés celles de Thor qui sagement attendait la suite, étaient posés sur les cuisses halées.

Une langue taquine pointa le bout hors de la bouche sensuelle. Elle donna un coup de langue sur le membre tressaillant, suivit d'un baiser.

Ce traitement dura une éternité selon le Dieu de la Foudre, alternant entre soupirs de plaisirs et de frustrations de ne pas avoir plus. En plus de cela les mains de Loki ne restèrent pas longtemps sages et s'activèrent plutôt à le rendre fou en malmenant ses bourses pleines déjà mises à mal par la langue de son amant.

Il ne put retenir un gémissement plus fort que les autres quand une bouche chaude accueillit son gland, une langue s'ajoutant et s'enroulant dessus avant que tout ne s'arrête brusquement. Thor grogna de protestation.

-Loki !

-Tu n'as pas dit le mot magique Thor. Dit malicieusement le dieu, taquin.

Thor alla ouvrir la bouche mais l'a referma aussi sec. N'osant pas défier le plus jeune et son esprit retord. Il décida, pour une fois, de se soumettre à son jeune amant. Ne voulant pas rater l'opportunité de rattraper les choses avec son frère. Sur cette résolution, Thor fit la seule chose possible dans cette situation.

-S'il te plaît, Loki. Fit la voix légèrement plaintive du grand blond. S'il te plaît prend la dans ta bouche.

Le sourire de Loki s'agrandit comme jamais Thor ne l'avait vue sourire depuis bien longtemps. Un sourire heureux, le rendant encore plus beau qu'il ne l'était déjà. Un sourire qui se transforma vite en un sourire lubrique qui fit frissonner tout du long le dieu blond.

Ne coupant pas le contact visuel avec Thor. Loki s'abaissa lentement sur le membre érigé, la léchant sur toute la longueur avant de l'engloutir d'un coup.

Le grondement de Thor fit écho au tonnerre soudain qui vint éclairer le ciel nocturne.

La cavité chaude et la langue de Loki qui caressait son membre, lui faisaient perdre la tête. Et quand le sorcier détendit sa gorge pour prendre plus du sexe dans sa bouche, Thor agrippa fortement les draps sous lui et gémit bruyamment.

Chaque aspiration de son sexe, coup de langue et caresses sur son corps, amenait de plus en plus Thor au point de rupture. Il voulut d'ailleurs retenir Loki lorsqu'il sentit qu'il allait bientôt jouir. Étant plus excité que jamais. Il prit la tête brune à deux mains afin de le repousser mais celui-ci ne voulut pas se retirer et redoubla d'ardeur sur le sexe dans sa bouche.

Thor ne put, par la suite, rien faire d'autre que de relâcher dans un puissant râle sa jouissance dans la bouche accueillante. Loki avala tout ce que Thor lui donna, sans broncher. Léchant par la suite le membre pour récupérer ce qu'il n'avait pas put prendre.

Sur un dernier coup de langue, Loki se redressa de toute sa hauteur et fixa ses yeux poisons sur le corps alangui devant lui.

Le souffle erratique et dans un monde post-orgasmique, Thor était la luxure incarnée. Ses muscles luisants, se contractant à chaque inspiration donnaient envie à Loki de jouer avec encore une fois mais il était généreux et attendit que le blond reprenne son souffle.

-Tu n'es plus aussi endurant qu'autrefois Thor.

Une générosité qui avait des limites et qui n'empêcha pas le dieu malicieux de taquiner son frère. Un fin sourire étira les lèvres du brun sous le grondement de Thor qui se vexa d'être ainsi sous estimé par son frère.

D'un vif mouvement, Thor saisit l'un des poignets du brun et inversa les rôles. Le blond se retrouvant au dessus du corps allonger du brun. Brun qui surprit par la manœuvre, regarda surpris son frère le dominé avant de recomposer son masque d'un fin sourire malicieux.

Il entoura d'ailleurs ses bras autour du cou hâlé de l'autre, rapprochant les deux corps en feu.

Le regard désireux, Thor approcha son visage, puis murmura dans son oreille :

-À mon tour.

Loki frissonna inconsciemment en sentant le souffle de l'Avengers sur sa peau en feu, en plus de la voix plus rauque et pleine d'envie qui l'accompagnait. Il sentait d'ailleurs parfaitement le désir encore gonflé du blond contre lui. C'est qu'il reprenait vite de la vigueur ce benêt de blond.

Thor laissa courir ses lèvres sur celles du plus jeune, les yeux dilatés. Avant d'attirer le brun dans un baiser sauvage, les langues participant et laissant une de ses mains redessiner le contour de ses hanches fines. Loki frissonna. Il n'allait jamais l'avouer à voix haute mais Loki aimait ce contact. Sentir ses grandes mains prendre possession de ses hanches était des plus exquis. Loki laissa échapper un gémissement plus fort que les autres lors du baiser. Un point particulièrement érogène avait été trouvé par Thor.

-On dirait bien que j'ai trouvé l'un des points faible du redoutable Loki. S'amusa Thor, reprenant les mêmes mots de son frère dit plus tôt et coupant par la même le baiser. Il baissa les yeux vers Loki.

Ce-dernier releva la tête et ils se fixèrent un instant, les yeux dans les yeux, confrontant leur volonté. Le bas ventre toujours en feu, Loki ne broncha pas lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Thor écarté ses jambes, exposant son intimité dans son intégralité.

À la merci du blond.

Loki ne protesta pas, car même ainsi positionné, il avait confiance en Thor. Du moins il voulait lui faire confiance et espérait que cette chance qu'il lui donnait ne serait pas gâchée.

Le fils d'Odin, lui, appréciait cet état de confiance de la part de son frère. Le plus jeune était plus mince que lui bien que musclé également. Il aimait se sentir plus puissant que lui lorsqu'il le tenait de la sorte. Ayant l'impression de le posséder et cette irrépressible envie de le dominer, envie qu'il ne saurait expliqué. Cette envie qui lui était déjà venu lors de cette nuit fatidique où il avait perdu le contrôle de lui même et le lien si précieux qu'il avait avec son frère.

Repensant à cette triste nuit, Thor prit brusquement Loki dans ses bras, le serrant fort sous l'expression de surprise du brun. Loki n'eu pas le temps de demandé au blond ce qui lui prenait avant que celui-ci ne le repousse. Le rallongeant délicatement sur le lit comme si il était du cristal. Loki le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Le regard tendre et triste de Thor ne lui plut aucunement. Cet air triste n'allait pas sur le beau visage du dieu et surtout pas maintenant.

Mais aussi vite que cette expression triste était apparu, elle disparu tout aussi tôt. Laissant place à un regard déterminer et rempli d'un je-ne-sais-quoi qui perturba Loki pendant un instant.

Ce qui laissa Thor agir librement et s'attaqua de nouveau à son cou. Mordillant, suçotant, léchant. D'ailleurs Loki, qui s'était repris, se fit la réflexion que le blond adorait particulièrement cette partie de son anatomie.

Mais sentant les délicieuses caresses de son amant. Loki n'y pensa plus et pour une fois se laissa aller.

Les baisers et touchers intimes le mettaient dans tous ses états. Leurs corps collés l'un à l'autre et appréciant le contact de leurs peaux, Loki gémit. Avec surprise, il sentit les mains masculines se poser fermement sur ses fesses et ne se débattit pas, préférant laisser le blond guider la danse.

\- Thor... Gémit-il lorsque les lèvres de ce dernier se déplacèrent sur ses joues et que ses ongles griffèrent son postérieur.

Provocateur, il mit quelques coups de bassin en avant, cherchant avec avidité la proximité de leurs membres érigés. Il passa ses mains autour du torse bien dessiné et planta ses ongles volontairement sur le dos de Thor. Faisant grogner le blond sous la douleur.

Loki enroula une jambe autour du bassin de l'autre, agissant par instinct et la frottant lascivement contre la peau hâlée. Excitant encore plus si c'était possible l'Asgardien.

Plus rien n'existait autour des deux hommes, laissant leur cerveau de côté pour n'agir plus qu'en écoutant le désirs qui brûlait dans leur bas ventre. La bouche de Thor quitta lentement le cou de l'autre pour aller effleurer ses lèvres sans en prendre totalement possession. Thor aussi pouvait être joueur, et Loki le sentait dans la manière qu'il avait de le faire languir avec ses caresses, lui donnant juste assez pour le mettre dans un état demandeur. Ce qui n'était pas au goût du jeune dieu qui augmenta la pression de ses ongles sur les épaules du blond.

Blond qui au lieu de grimacer de douleur, esquissa plutôt un petit sourire face à la réaction de l'autre.

Avec fougue, il scella ses lèvres contre celles de Loki.

C'était tout simplement divin, et à l'instant même, ils en voulaient plus, juste toujours plus. Thor commença à mordiller sans ménagement les lèvres de Loki, faisant couler accidentellement quelques gouttes de sang qu'il se hâta de lécher.

Prolongeant l'exploration, sa langue se fraya un chemin dans la bouche de l'autre homme, rencontrant celle de son partenaire. Ces deux-là commencèrent un ballet enflammé, heureuses de rencontrer l'autre, se mêlant avec passion et désir.

Tout en s'embrassant, Thor fit courir ses mains sur le corps sous lui. Atteignant l'intimité dévoilée de Loki, il fit passer un timide doigt dans l'antre du brun. Ne voyant pas de réaction négative de la part de son amant, Thor enfonça franchement son doigt tout en caressant de son autre main l'érection du sorcier.

S'arrachant au baiser, Loki laissa s'échapper de faibles soupirs de plaisir. Des soupirs qui devinrent des gémissements lorsqu'il sentit Thor agrandir son intimité en y ajoutant un autre doigt.

Les soupirs du jeune dieu étaient une douce mélodie aux oreilles de Thor. Et il voulait en entendre plus. Bien plus. Penchant la tête sur le torse du brun, tout en préparant celui-ci, Thor taquina ses tétons de ses lèvres.

Deux autres doigts s'ajoutèrent aux précédents, accompagnés des gémissements de plaisirs mêlés de douleurs de Loki. C'est qu'il n'était pas petit le dieu de la foudre, loin de là même.

À chaque instant, Loki avait l'impression de perdre pieds face aux assauts des doigts si désirée de Thor. Celui-ci ne tiqua pas lorsqu'il sentit les ongles de Loki se planter plus profondément encore dans sa chaire et le griffer, le faisant sûrement saigner. Thor délaissa les tétons rougit du brun avant de l'embrasser avec passion. Il fit ses caresses plus insistantes encore, arrachant à Loki quelques gémissements qu'il étouffait lui-même, puis retira en vitesse ses doigts. Sentant son amant prêt et impatient de le posséder complètement.

C'est en comprenant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire que Loki rompit le baiser torride et chercha son regard. Ce-dernier reflétait l'envie du fils d'Odin. Mais se préoccupant de ce que pouvait penser le brun, Thor attendit un signe de son amant pour pouvoir aller plus loin. Malgré son membre douloureusement tendu nécessitant d'être soulagé.

Loki comprit le message et trouva attendrissant que le blond se préoccupe autant de lui. Chassant vite cette pensée qui ne lui ressemblait pas, il se demanda si il devait encore faire languir le dieu tempétueux. Mais comme il se l'était résolu plus tôt, il voulait être un peu plus généreux pour une fois et d'une voix sensuelle et rempli de luxure, il dit:

-Je te permets de venir Thor.

Même au summum de l'excitation, Loki restait lui-même. Un brin arrogant et sur de lui. Mais c'est ce qui faisait son charme aux yeux du blond qui ne se fit pas prié pour investir se corps tant désirable.

Encore avide de contact, Thor caressa les cuisses de Loki qui se détendit, et repartit à l'assaut de sa peau, tout aussi fougueux qu'avant cette petite pause. Il s'en détacha néanmoins pour empoigner son membre plus dure et gonflé que jamais. Et le présenta devant l'intimité du sorcier.

-J'y vais.

Déclara le blond avec un air déterminé et sérieux sur le visage. Pas du tout en adéquation avec l'ambiance de luxure et d'érotisme dans la chambre. Mais ce-dernier voulait bien faire et c'est avec beaucoup de retenue qu'il rentra petit à petit son membre dans la cavité chaude du brun. Restant concentré sur l'expression faciale de Loki afin de ne pas lui faire mal. Ce dernier voulu protester en lui disant qu'il n'était pas une petit chose fragile mais rendit les armes en voyant les attentions du blond. C'était plutôt flatteur d'être ainsi choyé et désiré par le blond.

Et puis il pouvait être généreux une ou deux autres fois par la suite et laisser le blond le posséder encore mais cette fois, ce sera selon ses règles.

Pendant ce temps, tout en faisant attention à ne pas faire de mal à son amant, Thor balada ses mains sur le corps pâle. Voulant détendre son amant jusqu'à ce qu'il sente enfin son membre désireux entièrement à l'intérieur de l'intimité de Loki.

-Bon sang ! Jura le blond sous la sensation de son membre emprisonné dans cet étroit endroit, chaud et comprimé

Loki gémit fortement en sentant le sexe effleuré son point de tout les plaisirs. Il se sentait rempli et tellement étiré. Douleur et plaisir bataillaient entre eux, donnant un mélange paradisiaque pour le dieu. Il y avait longtemps que cet endroit n'avait pas été aussi comblé.

Mais il lui manquait encore quelque chose et cette chose, Thor, lui empêchait de l'avoir en étant aussi immobile.

Il essaya de bouger les hanches, fermement tenues par la poigne du blond. Celui-ci se re-connecta avec le présent et, lentement, fit bouger ses hanches. Toujours prudent et ne voulant pas faire le moindre mal à son frère.

Loki, frustré par tant de lenteur de la part de l'autre, lui fit bien comprendre d'accélérer la cadence.

-Si tu ne vas pas plus vite, Thor, je te tuerais lentement et douloureusement mais avant je te castrerais et-Ah !

Loki laissa sa phrase en suspend, lorsque Thor accéléra d'un coup ses va-et-vient. Sous les "doux" encouragements de son frère, Thor ne s'était pas fait prier pour bouger des hanches. Sortant à moitié son membre avant de le rengainer d'un coup sec dans le fourreau de chaire. Le tout sous les gémissements étouffés du brun, essayant de les retenir pour ne pas donner satisfaction à l'autre homme. Voulant garder sa fierté, même si elle était sûrement partis depuis un moment avec ses actes de générosités.

Un coup de butoir plus fort que les autres, arracha un cri au jeune Jotun. Cris qui donna envie au blond d'en entendre bien d'autres. Plus déterminer encore, Thor accéléra ses mouvements de hanches, tapant fort et vite. Et toujours, touchant la prostate du brun qui s'accrocha aux épaules de l'homme le surplombant.

Dans l'action, Thor retourna son amant, exposant son dos et ses fesses relevées vers lui. Le corps pâle geint sous lui, un son que Loki niera plus tard avoir exprimer. Thor se pencha en avant, lui tourna la tête puis recommença à lui manger goulument les lèvres, tenant sa mâchoire d'une main pour l'empêcher de se soustraire au baiser.

Puis Loki sentit les mains chaudes écartés ses deux globes de chaires, les empoignant fermement. Ce qui allait surement laisser de belles marques rouges sur sa peau blanche. Et gémit indécemment en sentant l'érection gonflée d'envie se frotter contre son anneau de chaire palpitant. Un fin filet de salive les relia toujours lorsque Thor arrêta le baiser puis d'une voix rauque il s'adressa au dieu brun.

-Je veux tes gémissements, Loki. Dit le blond d'une voix rocailleuse. Laisse moi les entendre.

Et sur cette phrase, Thor enfourna sa queue raide jusqu'au tréfonds des reins de Loki. Ce qui laissa le sorcier, les yeux écarquillés de surprise et la bouche grande ouverte dans un cri silencieux. Un cri silencieux qui ne le resta pas longtemps au vu des gémissements et sons de plaisirs que fit Loki par la suite.

-Thor !

C'était vraiment dur de résister, il ne voulait vraiment pas donner à Thor ce qu'il voulait mais c'était tellement bon. Ce nouvel angle de pénétration lui faisait ressentir plus de sensations et de plaisirs. Il pouvait mieux sentir la queue longue, épaisse et dure comme de la pierre de son amant. Les va-et-vient étaient vifs et brutaux, il avait du mal à suivre le rythme et s'il n'était pas tenu fermement par les hanches par Thor. Il y aurait bien longtemps qu'il se serait encastrer à la tête du lit. Lit qui d'ailleurs grinçait de plus en plus fort au rythme des sons de peaux s'entrechoquant des deux amants.

Les bras de Loki le lâchèrent, il n'y avait plus que ses coudes et ses genoux qui résistèrent à l'assaut du blond. Sa croupe parfaitement relevée était offerte à la brutalité de son amant. Son dos pâles, aux muscles fins et ciselés, étaient recouverts d'une fine pellicule de sueur ainsi que d'halo de rayons lunaires qui illuminaient la chambre.

Donnant un spectacle magique et magnifique au dieu de la foudre.

Il avait toujours su que Loki était fait pour lui, être avec lui et en lui. Son frère et amant si parfait.

Les mains de Thor allèrent à nouveau gagner les fesses de Loki. Il les écarta et regarda, fasciné, sa queue entrée et sortir des fesses pales. Le brun gémit sous la manœuvre. Taquin, Thor fit ensuite le tour de ses cuisses pour aller effleurer un endroit bien particulier. Loki se mordit la lèvre et ne tenta plus du tout, par la suite, de retenir ses gémissements de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit une main s'enrouler autour de son membre.

Une explosion de sensations le submergea lorsqu'il sentit les mouvements de va-et-vient que l'autre s'appliquait à faire sur sa verge tout en le besognant par derrière. C'était si bon et si étrange à la fois. Savoir que le blond avait à présent totalement le contrôle sur lui l'excitait plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Et il avait tellement envie de plus...

Plus de brutalité, plus de sauvagerie, plus de dominance...

-Plus Thor !

Cette envie d'être dominer et contrôler qui l'avait tant perturber lors de cette fameuse nuit. Lui, le Dieu de la Malice et du Mensonge, si maître de lui-même et voulant toujours tout contrôler. Il avait aimée cette sensation d'abandon à un autre comme à ce moment-ci. Il n'avait pas put se l'expliquer à l'époque et même l'avait nié pendant un temps après cette nuit, avant d'accepter le fait qu'il adorait parfois donner le contrôle à un autre. Mais pas à n'importe qui non plus. Et qui mieux que son chère frère, le beau et si gentil Thor, pour le contrôler entièrement ? Du moins son corps tout au plus...

Le claquement des bourses contre les globes de chairs retentit longtemps dans la pièce. Loki pouvait sentir la délivrance approcher, à la fois heureux et frustrer qu'elle n'arrive bientôt. Heureux car il allait enfin pouvoir libérer le plaisir gorgeant son sexe et frustrer parce qu'il aurait voulu que le traitement que lui infligeait le blond dure une éternité.

Une éternité de luxure et de plaisir que seul la queue du blond à l'intérieur de lui, pouvait lui apporter.

Mais l'orgasme était proche pour tout les deux et Loki le laissa s'exprimer en premier dans un long cri de jouissance. Éjaculant sur les draps sous lui ainsi qu'une bonne partie sur son ventre.

De son côté, Thor n'en mena pas large non plus, surtout au resserrement de l'anneau de chaire autour de son membre et du cris de pure plaisir du brun.

Le blond regretta un instant de ne pas avoir put voir le beau visage de son amant contracté par la jouissance. Mais se dit qu'il y aurait peut être d'autres occasions si Loki le lui permettait*.

Sur une dernière impulsion du bassin, enfoui profondément en Loki, Thor jouit abondamment sous un râle rauque et diablement sexy. Loki geint dans la manœuvre, sentant au fond de lui, le sexe du blond tressauter et le remplir.

Le dieu de la fertilité, resta un moment en lui, tout les deux ayant la même pensée de tout mémoriser. Mémoriser cet instant. L'un d'être en son frère, sentir sa chaleur et sa moiteur et l'autre de sentir ce membre étranger et dur en lui. Après tout, Thor ne savait pas encore si il y aurait d'autres occasions avec le brun.

Thor retira finalement son sexe dégonflé, donnant accès au liquide blanchâtre qui remplissait Loki de s'échapper par le trou étiré. Cette vision plus qu'érotique faillit presque faire encore réagir le blond.

Mais quand Loki se retourna sur le dos, ce fut pire. Le corps transpirant et son ventre contracté par son souffle erratique. L'un de ses bras reposait sur son front tandis que l'autre étalait inconsciemment et sensuellement ses traces de jouissance sur sa peau. Le regard dans le vague et les lèvres rougit et gonflés. Loki offrait au blond, un tableau des plus érotique.

Sous un soupir vaincu par tant de beauté, Thor se laissa échoué au côté du brun puis, sans prévenir, le pris dans ses bras. Loki n'avait pas la force de le repousser, se sentant en sécurité dans cette chaleur et les bras de Morphée l'appelant. Le sorcier brun se laissa vite aller au sommeil.

Le blond, l'observa tomber lentement dans le sommeil, sourire aux lèvres. Attendri devant cette scène qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis bien des siècles quand ils étaient encore de jeunes enfants innocents et des frères inséparables.

Doucement, Thor déposa un baiser sur le front de son frère qui ronronna de contentement dans son sommeil avant de se blottir davantage dans les bras du blond. Thor s'en amusa, il n'y avait vraiment que dans le sommeil que Loki était aussi câlin et avec une expression aussi apaisée.

Le sommeil le gagnant aussi, Thor resserra sa prise sur le corps fin de Loki avant de lentement fermer les yeux. Un sourire de bienheureux sur le visage, un sourire que Loki aurait sûrement qualifier d'idiot s'il était réveillé à ce moment.

* * *

Le soleil se levait sur Asgard, ses rayons de lumières accompagnèrent le réveil du plus jeune prince d'Asgard. Celui-ci grognant face à la luminosité mais aussi à cette étouffante chaleur qui l'entourait.

Le sorcier ouvrit difficilement les yeux, s'habituant à la lumière qui illuminait la chambre. Pendant un moment, il essaya de savoir où il se trouvait avant de tout à coup se souvenir de la nuit passer avec un certain blond. Blond qui le tenait fermement par la taille, son torse collé à son dos. D'où l'étouffante chaleur qu'il ressentait dans tout le corps.

Loki essaya bien de se dégager doucement de la forte étreinte du fils d'Odin, sans le réveiller, mais comme il le pensait, la manière douce ne marchait jamais avec l'Asgardien blond. Alors avec un peu de magie et de téléportation, Loki se retrouva enfin hors des bras musclés et à quelques pas du lit où trônait encore fièrement le corps nu du blond.

Thor grogna un peu dans le processus mais fini par ronfler profondément tout en serrant contre lui le coussin qu'avait placé Loki dans le subterfuge.

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel mais sourit finalement amusé tout en regardant Thor ronfler et faire un câlin au coussin.

Mais il se ressaisit bien vite en se rendant compte qu'il contemplait un peu trop le blond. Il décida d'aller à la salle d'eau, se sentant tout à coup sale et collant de partout. Le sperme sur son ventre avait bien séché durant la nuit et ne parlons même pas ce qu'il sentait à l'intérieur de lui.

D'une démarche souple, Loki entra silencieusement dans la salle de bain accolé à la chambre de Thor. D'une impulsion magique, le bassin immense, qui trônait fièrement au milieu de la pièce luxurieuse et qui faisait office de baignoire, se remplit d'eau. Une douce vapeur survolait le bassin d'eau chaude.

Le jeune dieu entra dans l'eau, celle-ci lui arrivant au niveau de son ventre puis se posa tout contre le bord du bassin, dos à la porte de la salle de bain. D'un soupir d'aise, Loki se détendit tout en fermant les yeux.

Ses pensées dérivèrent vers ce qui s'était passé cette nuit. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Et c'était pour ça aussi qu'il avait voulu être seul pour mieux y réfléchir.

Du moins c'est ce qu'il avait voulu dans un premier temps sur le moment.

Non, la véritable raison était qu'il désirait s'éloigner au plus vite de Thor, celui pour lequel il commençait à développer quelque chose, il ne pouvait plus le nier. Cela faisait bien des siècles qu'il avait toujours eu cette attirance pour son frère. Même lors de cette fameuse nuit, il y a bien des lunes. Une attirance malsaine et interdite.

Mais maintenant tout avait changé. Thor disant l'aimer d'un tout autre amour que fraternel. D'un amour charnel et puissant. Celui venant du cœur.

Mais lui ne savait pas si il l'aimait aussi de cette façon. Bien sûr Thor était beau, gentil, généreux, fort et très désirable. Mais, lui, l'aimait-il tout autant que son frère ?

Quand il était parti plus tôt dans les bains, il avait vraiment voulu partir sur le moment mais avait fait semblant et il était resté un moment dans les ombres. Voulant voir la réaction du blond face à ses adieux. Et il n'avait pas été déçu. Mais bien qu'il fut satisfait de voir le blond aussi démuni et triste face à son départ, il n'avait pas été autant satisfait qu'il l'avait l'espérer. Une légère pointe au cœur l'avait gêné mais c'était le prix à payer pour avoir enfin put voir Thor aussi impuissant et en peine comme il l'avait été cette nuit là. Bien sûr sans le côté : je prend possession de ton corps, n'ayant pas ton total consentement, en étant complètement soûl et j'oublie tout bien après. Et puis, Loki s'était bien avouer être attiré par le blond à l'époque.

Mais ressentait-il déjà quelque chose de plus fort pour Thor à cette même période de sa vie ? Quelque chose qui n'était pas que de l'attirance ?

Inconsciemment, Loki s'était déplacé au milieu du bassin d'eau. C'est alors qu'il entendit la porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrir derrière lui, des bruits de pas s'approchèrent de lui jusqu'à entrer dans l'eau puis il sentit deux bras musclés l'entourer par derrière, le ramenant contre le torse de l'individu. Bien que Loki ne puisse le voir, il ne pouvait avoir aucun doute sur l'identité de l'homme qui le serrait. Il pensa un moment à se débattre mais abandonna vite l'idée quand Thor resserra son étreinte, posant sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

Thor inspira profondément l'odeur douce de la peau du brun. Ses mains caressèrent la peau de soie sous ses doigts. Le blond avait envie d'y goûter encore une fois.

Loki, lui, s'était figé au contact. Il pouvait sentir la peau chaude et encore humide du dieu de la foudre collée à son dos, bien calée dans les bras épais. Si ce n'était pas ce même homme qui était la source de ses problèmes, il aurait presque pu tout oublier un instant et savourer le contact.

Et pourtant, cette douce chaleur que le blond lui transmettait, cette étrange sensation d'être protégé... Sans même s'en rendre compte, Loki avait fermé les yeux, appréciant pendant un temps de sentir le contact de leur peau. Et se sentir ainsi entouré par cette force de la nature qu'était Thor.

Mais il reprit ses esprits en sentant les mains un peu trop baladeuses de Thor sur son corps. Il se secoua vivement pour le faire partir. Non mais il ne perdait pas le nord ce sale Asgardien !

Thor n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'enlever sa tête puis ses mains, et Loki tourna la tête pour lui faire face. Ses yeux émeraude le fusillaient tandis que les joues du Jotun devenaient rouges, sous la chaleur du bain et surtout pas parce que Thor l'avait fait réagir avec ses caresses !

Ce dernier sourit avec un air de benêt sur le visage, si vous voulez l'avis de Loki. Trouvant très mignon son jeune frère à ce moment là.

Derrière ses airs un peu hautain et distant, Loki était un être très sensible et en manque d'attention.

-Ne prend pas trop tes aises Thor, le réprimanda le sorcier mécontent d'être l'objet d'amusement de son frère.

Il tenta de s'éloigner du blond mais celui-ci le retint et en profita pour placer ses mains sur ses hanches, le tirant un peu plus encore contre lui.

-Tu n'aime pas mes câlins mon frère ? Demanda, taquin, le blond.

Thor aimait particulièrement mettre son jeune frère dans l'embarras surtout quand celui-ci rougissait par la suite. En colère contre le blond, Loki fit apparaître un de ses poignards dans une main et le planta, d'un geste vif, dans la jugulaire du blond. Faisant couler le sang sous les yeux écarquillés du blond qui porta sa main à son cou tout en relâchant le corps de Loki.

Le regard rempli d'horreur et d'incompréhension, Thor observa Loki, l'expression figé, tout en se vidant de son sang. Le corps appuyer contre le bord du bassin, l'eau se teintant de plus en plus d'un rouge sang. Thor se sentit partir vers le sommeil éternel avec une seule pensée en tête « Pourquoi ? ».

Une question n'ayant jamais eu sa réponse avant que Thor, fils d'Odin et Dieu de la Foudre, ne meurs seul. De la main de son frère...

* * *

PAS DE PANIQUE LES GENS ! C pas du tout comme ça que la fin doit se passer XD

Eh oui quand j'ai voulu écrire cette scène j'avais pensée à une autre alternative comme celle au dessus en même temps que celle du dessous, que vous lirez XD

Que voulez-vous, faut bien que je fasse ressortir un peu mon côté sadique non ? XD

Bref ! Profitez bien de la VRAIE fin ! ;3

* * *

En colère contre le blond, Loki fit apparaître un de ses poignards dans une main mais le blond le colla brusquement contre son corps, lui faisant perdre sa concentration et par la même sur son poignard qui s'évapora. En effet, le brun sentit clairement derrière lui le membre légèrement durcit du Dieu Nordique contre son postérieur.

Profitant du léger hébétement du brun, Thor entoura encore une fois son frère de ses bras, le collant contre lui et de face cette fois ci. Loki laissa choir sa tête, se nichant dans son cou pour trouver appui. Lentement mais sûrement, le sorcier reprit sa respiration, rassuré de sentir son frère le maintenir contre son torse. C'était reposant, protecteur.

Il profita encore un peu du moment. Malgré tout heureux d'avoir encore droit à toutes ces attentions bien qu'il l'ait rabroué quelques instants plus tôt.

La situation aurait put paraître gênante. Une telle proximité alors que tous deux n'étaient pas vêtus avec le blond en pleine forme tout contre lui, mais après ce qu'ils s'étaient passés cette nuit entre eux. Ainsi que les siècles étant écoulés ensemble. Plus rien ne les gênait depuis bien longtemps.

Après un temps, Loki repoussa doucement Thor de ses bras. Plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de l'autre.

-Je dois partir. Dit Loki, l'expression impassible.

Il commença à s'éloigner, allant vers le bord de l'immense baignoire mais une main l'agrippa au bras. Ayant un air de déjà vu dans cette situation. Loki se laissa retourner face au blond qui le regardait fixement, le regard intense.

-Je ne peux pas te laisser partir, mon frère. Le regard déterminer ancré dans celui de l'autre et resserrant son emprise sur le bras.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent ainsi un instant. Loki haussa simplement un sourcil avant que d'un rapide mouvement, il ne fasse apparaître encore une fois son poignard et ne menaça son frère avec. Mettant la lame tout contre son cou. Le regard froid, Loki répondit :

-Tu ne peux pas Thor ou..., d'une voix toujours glaciale, Loki continua. Tu ne veux pas ?

Face au silence de la pièce, le blond soupira puis d'une voix lasse il répondit :

-Tu as raison, il relâcha un peu son emprise sur le bras. Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles encore une fois loin de moi.

Après ces mots, Loki ne relâcha pas son emprise sur son arme mais l'appuya, au contraire, un peu plus contre la peau. Un fin filet de sang coulant le long du cou hâlé. Calme et attentif aux actions de son frère. Thor attendit. Il attendit tout en voyant le visage de son frère s'approcher de son cou et sentit une langue taquine lécher lentement le sang qui y avait coulé. L'arme envolée, Loki avala le sang dans sa bouche, ronronnant face au goût de son frère puis releva la tête vers celui-ci. Sous les attentions du brun, Thor avait totalement relâcher le bras de son frère qui enfin libre se téléporta hors du bain. Sécher et habiller des pieds à la tête. Le corps tourné vers celui encore baigné et nu du blond qui l'observa silencieusement.

-N'oublie pas cette nuit, cette fois Thor. Dit Loki d'une voix calme, puis il se retourna face à la sortie. Ou sinon je me rappellerais à toi.

Sur cette dernière menace du brun, le corps de Loki s'évapora en des volutes de magie puis disparu tout simplement. Laissant encore une fois Thor seul mais cette fois avec une promesse de son frère de revenir.

Et bien qu'il n'est pas répondu à ses sentiments, Thor savait que son frère l'aimait. Il l'aimait et il reviendrait pour lui. Peut être pas demain ni dans un mois ou même une année.

Mais il reviendrait et, lui, l'attendrait jour et nuit. Que ce soit lors d'un prochain combat les opposants ou bien lors d'un bain de minuit.

Fin

* * *

*J'avoue que là j'ai pensée à Thor avec des oreilles et une queue de labrador. Comme un chien attendant l'autorisation de son maître. Et c'est ce qu'est un peu Loki là XD

Oui je sais je suis unique de penser à ça alors qu'ils sont en pleine orgasme XD

-Moi je dirais plutôt bizarre personnellement...

Tais-toi voix off, juste tais-toi *dit-elle avec un sourire hyper flippant*

Yeah ! J'adore cette fin Alala trop fière de moi ! Et le lemon~ *sourire pervers*

-Encore et toujours du lemon -_-

Le lemon c la vie voix off !

Bref ! Au final Thor a joué au con étant jeune (enfin il est toujours un peu con même adulte) mais Loki n'était déjà pas totalement indifférent au blond ! Enfin je ne prône pas le vous-savez-quoi (je déteste dire ce mot), voir je hais ça !

Mais pour moi là, ce n'en est pas car Loki n'étant pas préparer aux ardeurs du jeune blond, il n'en a pas moins profiter, voir aimer, et c plus la fuite du blond qui lui a fait mal u.u

Hmm j'aurais peut être dû plus le précisément dans l'histoire mais avez-vous bien compris ça vous ?

Sinon j'espère avoir été claire ? Je voulais juste mettre tout ça à plat au cas ou ^^

Voilà ! Merci à tout ceux ayant lu cette histoire jusqu'au bout et surtout laissez une review ! Ça prend pas beaucoup de temps et ça fait plaisir à l'auteur alors REVIEWER !

Voilà merci ^^


End file.
